


Pigeon Crap: A Golems Memoir of Honnleath

by FeelsandFollies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFollies/pseuds/FeelsandFollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recounting of Shale's experience during the attack on Honnleath. It's not that serious. A lot of bird squishing jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeon Crap: A Golems Memoir of Honnleath

**Author's Note:**

> I tapped up this drabble pretty quick because I finished Shale's personal quest again and their my favourite character. Sorry about any stiff language, I was unsure of hwo to gender Shale (personally I use She but I wanted to avoid my personal language usage). Comments are welcome and appreciated.

The amount of birds that passed through the Honnleath village square on a daily basis was staggering. It would have been a little less if the villagers did insist on spreading seed to draw more of them. 

If Shale did not know better then they would assume it was simply an attempt to irritate the golem. Some of the resident gave a look that could only be considered as malicious when throwing the seed. Wilhelm son took extra care to surround the golem.

This was hammered home by the presence of a pigeon on Shale’s head. It perched and pecked at the head underneath it. Some villager’s brat had scattered the seeds on Shale as some form of amusement.

If paralyzed golems could speak a chorus of “Disgusting vermin” would have resounded through the square. If paralyzed golems could move then there would have been a surplus of blood smears and feathers.

It was after a day of this that the Darkspawn attacked. Shale would breathe a sigh of relief if they could. The birds flew away at the first sign of the attack and the humans were more interesting than they had been for years. Not since the last big brawl outside the tavern.

The Darkspawn themselves were a welcome change from both birds and villagers. They did not defecate on the golem like the former and were more interesting than the latter. Admittedly the screaming was beginning to grate on Shale. At first a relief from bird song but now it was growing cacophonous. The Darkspawn were also not a pleasant sight to look upon to be sure. But neither were the residents of Honnleath on a good day.

The growing mess they made was not a pleasant sight but Shale appreciated the variety. There had been a few fowl caught in the fracas and their feather’s brightened Shale’s day.

It was once everything quieted against that Shale grew bored. Darkspawn were entirely tedious once all the abduction and murder was done. Shale had started to tune out the village again. The Darkspawn had been boring to the point of distraction. The arrival of the Warden proved another welcome change even once they pulled out the control rod. It’s failure was unexpected, it’s later success even more so.

The option of freedom was one that Shale had never considered. It seemed unlikely and unreachable after decades of control. 

That day had been the greatest break from all that came before it. Shale anticipated more unpredictability in the future, especially if they were to travel with the Warden. A choice Shale made gladly. The first true choice the golem had made in their memory. 

Admittedly the hope of running into pigeons was also a draw.


End file.
